How The Clown Met Its Paintbrush
by HanyouExorcistAlchemist48
Summary: Lavi has always wondered how his girlfriend, Kutoka, and his best friend, Allen, have met. He finally asks, and this is their answer. Summary suck, PLEASE READ! Major change: I finally got the perfect Innocence for Kutoka, because I don't like the whole war hammer thing, so it's going to change the title. ;P But the war hammer might come into play. Key word: Might.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is Ketsueki and Yuu. For once, I'm writing a fanfiction about something all you readers might be curious about. How Allen and my OC Kutoka met. Yuu-chan might be able to write the adventures, but when it comes to the origin stories, each sister has to write about their own OC. So here it is with a clever title! And this whole Lavi x Kutoka was Yuu's idea. I don't like Lavi like that but since I got the D. Gray-man stick of the draw, Yuu's living her love for the usagi through me. Not that I care.

Yuu: Good.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Prologue

*Kutoka's POV*

Today seemed the same as the last except I just came back from a month-long mission in Siberia, Russia with Kanda and Marie. When we returned, I immediately headed straight here to the cafeteria, practically starving to death. I might be half demon, but my parasitic Innocence didn't seem to care that eating to me without Innocence would be more like a habit. Lavi had met me half-way to the cafeteria in the hall, and decided himself to escort me. Now here we are, eating together, until I scented the familiar scent of my little brother and heard his tired footsteps. If I remember correctly, Allen had gone on a mission to Canada.

I turned to see him, carrying a tall tray of food, making his way to the usual table.

"So how was the mission, sis," Allen asked as he took his seat next to me on the cafeteria table bench. He was mining away at his mountain of food, starting with pancakes.

"Same old, same old, little brother," I replied, digging into a mile high stack of ramen bowls, the first bowl a special miso ramen. "A few Level Ones, many Level Twos, and a leading Level Four. And yours? How was Quebec?"

"Hmmm... cold, very like Paris, and almost everyone there speaks French only. Very few could speak or even understand English."

"Well, yeah," I mused with a 'well-duh' tone. "It's Quebec, a **French** city in a country established by **France**, starting out as a **French** colony."

Allen gave me a playful punch in the shoulder, both of us laughing simultaneously like twins would. Lavi seemed confused, according to his facial expression.

"Okay, I have a serious question," Lavi stated, getting bipolar and serious in a split second. "For both of you"

"And we might have a serious answer," we said jokingly but we got serious as well. I leaned forward. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, Kutoka, look at Allen, then look in a mirror. It's obvious that you two aren't blood related. Allen looks completely British, while you Kutoka, have the oriental-shaped eyes and facial structure, everything else is British, like you're half and half."

"Go on, Usagi."

"How did you two meet?" Allen and I glanced at each other, then laughed.

"It's fairly simple. We had the same master." Lavi's eyebrow rose. "No, how did you meet? During Allen's training or some time before that?"

"Well, it started... what? 8... 10 years ago, sis?"

"Yes, it started 10 years ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's Yuu-chan. It's my turn to write, next chapter will be Ketsueki. I know, Ketsueki said only she would type Kutoka's backstory, but she's busy and told me the basic jiff on the beginning. So yeah, I hope you enjoy.

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

_"Telepathy"_

**_"Note"_**

Allen is 6 years old in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Circus

*Allen POV*

_10 years ago..._

As I sat under the linen tent, sheltering myself from the rain, I hugged my legs to my chest to keep warm. Mana said after the rain stops, we'll be moving to the next circus in a few towns over. I watched the rain, looking for signs of the old clown. He was currently getting our meals in the main tent, leaving me under our tent to wait. The rain pitter pattered against the tent with a random pattern, then slid off into a nearby puddle, creating ripples and disturbing the water's surface.

_'God dang it, Mana, where are you?'_

As if my thoughts were a lighthouse in the storm, a tall figure in a top hat and two-tail three piece suit came running with two bowls of what should be our dinner#

"Sorry it took me so long# This rain is a killer for my vision, Allen," he said, ruffling my medium brown mop#

"No problem, Dad# I wasn't worried about the food," I replied but my empty stomach betrayed me, letting out a voracious growl at the smell of beef stew#

Mana cocked his eyebrow and laughed# "Really?"

I blushed a little and laughed as well# Mana handed me a bowl and spoon, and we both dug in#

_"Food?"_

I froze in mid-scoop# I heard something# In my head# A voice# No, I'm not going crazy, it's just my brain finally noticing my body is getting food# I continued to eat, but slowly# Where did that voice come from? I've never heard it in my life and I have had felt more starved some days other than today#

"Allen, what's wrong, are you sick," Mana asked, feeling my forehead for fever# Damn this clown and his fatherly perception#

"No, I'm fine# I just### thought I heard a voice in my head# It's nothing#" I gave the old man a smile and started eating again with my usual enthusiasm# I received a smile in return, and we ate like nothing happened# The rain seemed to pick up as we ate, the droplets of water becoming from the size of my eye to the size of my clenched left fist#

After finishing and licking my bowl clean, I placed on the only table in the tent to curl up comfortably on my not-so-comfortable cot# I've gotten used to the sleeping conditions that had a lot to be desired, but it didn't stop from dreaming of soft mattresses# Mana must have thought my idea a brilliant one as he set down his own bowl net to mine# He walked over to me, kissing my head and crawled into his own cot on the opposite side of the tent# As soon as his head hit the pillow, Mana was already snoring away# I was about to join him when something flashed in the inside of my eyelids# A flash of a deep, solid color#

Red#

More specifically, blood red#

I quickly sat up in a cold sweat like I woke from a horrible nightmare# Beads of sweat ran down my forehead, cheek, then neck until it hit the fabric of my shirt#

_'What was that? Why did I see blood? Whose blood was that? Mine? Mana's!? Cosimo's?'_

I took a little pleasure in that last one, but I shook the thought out# Looking out in the rain, just wanting to be lulled to sleep, I saw a flash of something in a far alley# Red#

Gently getting out of the groaning cot, I slipped on my boots, then pulled my hood over my head, and quietly snuck through the entry flaps# The deep puddles splashed under my feet as I ran and jumped through and over them# With all the splashing, my pants and jacket became soaked through, sending chills throughout my body# Great, and I don't have any spare clothes right this moment#

The roads were quiet and clear, no one in sight, so getting to the alley without notice was a piece of cake# The alley was empty, except for a few rubbish bins# I scanned for the flash of red#

_"Who are you?"_

There's that voice again# It sounded like a girl, young too# Just shy a few years older than me# But it kinda sounded closer# Earlier before, it was like I was hearing it from a distance, no like the source was just a few feet away#

_"Who are you!?"_

The voice was scared# I scanned the area around me# Nothing special# Until I finally spotted the red behind the bins# How can I be so blind?

I slowly made my way behind the cans, careful to step lightly# As my foot was behind the bin, a hiss was released# A hiss? I took a peek, expecting something abnormal# I was wrong# It was a cat#

I crounched down in front of the feline, careful not to get too close#

"Hi, kitty# Um### I know this will sound crazy, but are you the one speaking to me in my head?"

The cat's eyes widen, its ears flattening in embarrassment# I smiled at this, but soon stopped# The feline noticed, and hissed as if saying 'Don't mock me!'#

"Sorry, I wasn't making fun#"

_"As if your petty insults are enough to scratch my dignity, human,"_

"Ah, you did it again!"

_"Is it not normal for you humans? I have seen some of you communicate with just the staring of at each other."_

"You sound weird# You speak as if you are not from this world# Well, never mind that, you look hurt#"

The cat looked at itself with dull brown eyes# I reached out to it, but it flinched from its laying position to on its feet with its back arched# It hissed in pain as it lifted its hind leg to relieve it of pressure# The left leg was bent at the weirdest angle and bone pierced the cat's skin and fur# The whole cat was soaked in blood and mud that caked to its fur, hiding the fur's natural color#

"Would you like to come with me?"

My sudden question frightened the cat once again# It's like the cat has never been with a human, or have any human interaction# It turned away for a second, like it was think my offer over# For such an anti-social cat, it seems to act so much like a human#

_"Alright, but are you alone?"_

"No, I travel with my adoptive father, Mana#"

_"Does he have a stable mentality?"_

"What?" Such big words for a small cat#

_"I mean, is he crazy, loony, insane? Should he be in an asylum?"_

"I'll admit he's a bit eccentric, but he is not crazy!"

_"Sorry, I didn't mean any offense."_ The cat looked down in shame. _"But it's rather important that I know of his mental health."_

"How so?"

The cat put on an innocent face, and put its paws under its chin#

_"I could disrupt his mental balance, sending it into a state of insanity and chaos, which most of the time ends in either suicide or coma."_

"Well, glad you asked. Mana's mental health is deteriorating, but he's not insane so let's just be safe and not let him into our telepathy circle."

The cat nodded.

"Alright, come here. I'll carry you back to the tent."

_"Will your father mind you having a cat?"_

"I doubt it# He had a dog when we first met# But Allen is dead now#" I felt my heart grow heavy in my chest like a boulder, sinking in a deep lake# Both my throat and fist clenched, making it harder to breathe and my hand fall back to my side# Tears threatened to flow from my eyes, so I shut them# The salty water drops still spilled down my cheeks and onto the concrete ground# I felt cold and lonely, just thinking about my first friend who died over the simple envy from another clown#

The cold darkness was soon disrupted by something wiping the tears away# It was small, rough, and retreated and returned several times# Opening my eyes, I see the cat retreating from my face#

"What was that for?"

_"Because you looked sad. I don't like to see the sweet depressed."_

I touched my cheek where the cat licked me. Despite it was a tongue that wiped away the tears, my cheek was dry. This cat really reminds me of Allen, but would it accept my arm like he did?

_"Come on, kid. Let's go back to this Mana of yours. I sense the rain is going to pick soon."_

"Yeah," I said under my breathe and I picked up the cat, being cautious of her broken leg. "Let's go before Mana noticed. And my name's not 'kid'."

_"Then what is it, then?"_

"Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

_"Sure. My name is-"_

"Allen! Where are you!? Allen!" A voice echoed through the damp night air, interrupting the cat. Mana.

_"Are you sure he isn't insane, or did you take the dog's name?"_

"Mana gave me that name. Come on." I carried the cat back out of the alley, seeing Mana's panicking form in the distance#

"Mana, I'm over here," I waved with my free, left hand# Mana saw me, ran to me, and picked me up in his arms, twirling in delight of finding me.

"Allen, never **ever **do that again! I thought you were kidnapped, ran away, or hurt# The simple fact that your location was unknown to me was enough to give me a heart attack," Mana cried as he squeezed me and the cat, which let out a low rumble to make its presence known. "And I see you have a new friend. Did you name it?"

"No," I replied# "It was going to tell me#"

"Tell you?"

_"Allen, hush. Telepathy is our secret! And my name is Kutoka. Also, please do stop calling me an it, I'm female."_

"Tell me? What are you talking about? Cats can't talk, and I named her 'Kutoka'."

Mana had set me down, and we were walking back to the tent. I ran ahead of the old clown, earning myself a smirk on my own lips.

"Wait, Allen! I know you said the cat was going to tell you her name."

* * *

*Time Skip - Back at the Tent*

"Well," Mana started, stripping me of my wet clothes to my still, surprisingly dry underwear. "That certainly was fun, eh, Allen?"

"Yeah, I'm not going out in the rain like that again," I said, shivering as the cold air hit my bare skin# "With a few exceptions#"

"Like?" Mana opened his trunk, pulling out one of his pajama tops for me to wear#

"The time shall rise, Father, the time shall rise#"

"You sound like an old man for such a young boy," the clown chuckled as he pulled the too big shirt over my small head, then pulling out a fluffy towel to dry the hair on said head#

I laughed as Mana dried my hair, tickling the back of neck as some of my locks brushed against it# Taking a look towards my bed, I notice Kutoka curled up with her front legs tucked underneath her chest and her long tail wrapped around her# Her wounded leg laid out away from her body# Unlike normal cats, she didn't even bother to try to lick herself clean#

"Kutoka, aren't you going to clean yourself?"

_"And lick dried mud and blood!? Eww, gross! Do you know how long that would take me with this leg?"_, she shook her head violently so Mana would know as well#

_"No, how long?"_

_"Too long! And do you know where I've been?"_

This perked up my attention# The simple fact that I did not know and I could find out this easily got me interested# I gave her a 'Continue#' look as Mana finished up drying my hair#

_"The sewers."_

I flopped back down on my cot, grabbing Kutoka. _"Nasty, but the rain washed you a bit, right?"_

_"Enough to get the crud off me, but I can still smell it and taste it on my fur. Whatever you do, kiddo, avoid going into the sewers."_

I smiled at the cat's inner rumbles and complaints, settling her on my lap. Mana dug around his chest again, this time pulling out the first aid kit. Kutoka eyed it, watching Mana carefully.

_"Calm down, Dad's only going to clean and bandage your leg."_

_"I know. But medicine is a very precise subject. I'm not saying that I don't trust him, but one false move and there will be infection!"_

Mana opened the little box, pulling out bandages, peroxide, and a splint.

"Hold her tight, Allen," Mana commanded, receiving a stern nod in response. He slowly unscrewed the bottle, tipping it over Kutoka's leg. The clear liquid hit the wound, receiving no response, but that was only a delay.

Kutoka let out a loud, long, hard screech right in my ear, jumping right off my lap, and rolling over onto my cot on her right side. She was deeply breathing, but it was quick as well, like how a person would breathe if they were in extreme pain. Her face was pinched in pain as he curled herself into the cat version of the fetal position. She made small, quiet crying noises.

_"Kutoka?"_I reached out with my right hand to pet her. I wasn't even sure that she felt my touch. Her fur was caked in mud, so all I felt was the rough surface of the dried earth.

_"I'm alright, kiddo. Please... just get me something...to bite...preferably wood."_

"Mana, I think this will be easier for everyone if we got something for Kutoka to bite down on."

Mana raised a brow. "Allen, you know I would never doubt you, EVER, but how do you figure?"

"Just got that feeling. Ya know?"

Mana raised a brow, but ignored my notion. "Alright. I got something." He went over and opened the chest once again. This time, he pulled out a wooden pin, like one of the ones Mana would juggle, but this one was so wore down, it was even.

"I don't think the first Allen would mind."

He passed it to me, then I passed it to Kutoka, who bit down hard on the wooden stick.

"Now, let's try this again."

Mana poured some more peroxide on the wound, Kutoka digging into my cot's blanket with her needle sharp and thin claws. I swore I heard the silent splintering of the wooden pin. After a few seconds, that must have felt like hours to Kutoka. Little tears gather at the corners of her eyes, softening the dried mud on her face. Mana didn't seem to notice as he wrapped some gauze around her leg, placed the splint aligned with her leg, and wrapped it again.

"There, all done."

Mana put away the remaining medicinal supplies as I stroke Kutoka, putting her to sleep.

"Alright you two, enough adventuring for one night," Mana said as he tucked me under my blanket and climbed into bed himself.

"'Night, Mana."

"Good night, Allen."

* * *

"Wow, so that's how you two met," Lavi asked and we nodded in confirmation.

"But, Kutoka, you were a cat, Allen, when did you find out she was actually half demon?"

"That, Lavi, was an interesting morning."

* * *

Sleep tried to keep its grip on my self-conscious, and I let it. I felt warm and cozy in my small cot and thin blanket, which is very unusual because a slight breeze could easily cut through and chill me. My nose slightly tickled like someone's hair was right under me. Something warm was curled up on my chest and something ran along side my leg.

I opened my eyes slowly, being instantly blinded by the morning light. I stretched my limbs, but something was restraining me. I looked down, expecting to see Kutoka on my chest, but what I see was a small, mud-covered, _human_ head under the blanket.

"Mmmm... kid... why are you stiff...?" The voice was female. The head lifted itself off me, and looked at me in the eye.

It was a girl, just a few years older than me. I scooted away from her, falling off the cot with a thud. The cot wobbled with the sudden unbalance, making the girl fall as well.

"Ow! Kami, Allen! What was that for," she hissed.

"How do you know my name?"

Her head popped from on the other side of the bed. "Don't I at least sound familiar? Just a little."

I'll admit to myself, she did, but she could have been an audience member I heard when running through the crowd.

"It's me, Allen. It's Kutoka!"

I raised a brow. "Who are you kidding? Kutoka's my new friend who's a cat!"

"Yes, me."

I just gave her an unbelieving look. I rose from the ground and dusted myself off. I got a good look at the girl. She was about my height, way skinnier than me. Her ribcage was visible. Her muddy hair was short and stuck up randomly. Her eyes. They were almond-shaped and cat-like and had the same dull brown iris, shadowed over with an unknown emotion.

"Do you recognize me now?"

"Yeah... your eyes. They're still dull brown."

"Finally! Ano... Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have some clothes, please?"

I was confused at first, until I looked at her as a whole. Indeed, she had no clothes on. I blushed at the half-sight of the naked girl. The cot covered her waist down and she blocked my view of her flat chest with her bandage wrapped arms.

"Oh, s-sorry! Justwrapyourself intheblanket please!"

I turned around, facing Mana's empty cot. On it was a few more outfits for me. A note was on it.

_**"-Allen**_

_**Some of the showgirls noticed that**_

_**you have only one outfit, so**_

_**they started making a few and delivered them this**_

_**morning. **_

_**When you're done, meet me in the big top for practice.**_

_**And do please give Kutoka a bath. She's covered in mud**_

_**and it looks like there is too much for her to clean herself.**_

_**-Mana"**_

I placed the note back down, and looked at the clothes. They were just like my first outfit, just different colors. One was blue, one was red, another beige, and another black. My original green one was at the bottom. I grabbed my green one, and Kutoka the blue one.

"Want to take a bath?"

"Oh please. This muck is disgusting."

"Well follow me."

We exited the tent, a small covering of snow on the ground.

"This is strange," said Kutoka. "It was raining just last night."

"Maybe there was a drop in temperature?"

"Hm. Probably."

The snow was slushing and seemed deeper than expected. It was hard to walk in. I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing Kutoka limping. Her leg has to be bothering her.

"Kutoka, can you walk? You look like you're struggling."

She perked up. "No, no. I'm fine, kiddo. It'll heal shortly." She gave me a smile and reached from under makeshift cloak to ruffle my head.

"Get on."

"Excuse me?"

I knelt down. "You're too prideful. Your leg is obviously agonizing and it won't heal if you walk on it, so hop on."

She was hesitant, but she climbed up with a pout, mumbling about being carried by someone younger.

We continued to the inn the circus was using for things that can't be done outside, such as a bath. It was a small inn with at most 5 rooms. There was a tiny bar on the side and a bath house. There was a old woman behind the front counter, writing something.

"Hello, is everything alright," she asked with a grandmotherly voice.

"I really want to take a bath. Mud and sewers do wonders on the hair," Kutoka mewed sarcastically, but jokingly so the woman laughed.

"Alright. We have a few free baths. Would you like to join your sister?"

Sister? We don't even look alike.

"Come on, Allen. You need to freshen up as well!"

I don't think I have a choice in this matter. "Okay."

"Come along then."

She gestured us to the back, opening a door to a steamy room. She lead us to the back, to a clear room. There were soaps and scents that were pleasant to the nose in small doses.

"Here you are, dearies. Just make yourselves comfortable."

With that, she left us alone.

"Allen, turn around."

Not even questioning, I turned. I heard the blanket drop, and the splashing of water. I turned and she was safely under the water.

"Now come in."

"What!? While you're looking!?"

"Yes."

"Um...no."

"Alright," she closed her eyes, and faced the wall. "Now get your pale butt in here!"

Again no choice. I stripped, but as I started to take off my shirt, I stopped. I was scared to show her. Granted, she could turn into a cat, but that couldn't matter. She could be an angel. And I'm a demon child.

"Allen~, I'm not hearing you get in."

I gripped my glove and shivered. I don't want her to see. She can't see!

"Allen?"

Kutoka turned around to face me. Concern marred her face. "Allen, is your hand okay?"

I felt like I was going to cry, so turned and started for the door.

"Allen!"

I froze. It was like a cold hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me, but Kutoka was only out of arm's reach. She couldn't touch me.

"Allen, you know you can't look like a freak in front of me."

"Yes I can. For all I know, you're actually an angel, and I'm a demon child. You're going to hate me."

She sighed like she had met the inevitable. This should be vice versa.

"I guess I'll have to show you my secret."

Kutoka dived under the water, then popping back up with no mud whatsoever on her head. Her new clean hair was a bright silver and laid flat on her skull, but two locks of hair stood up. But they weren't hair.

"Cat ears!?"

"Allen, if anything, you're the angel. You helped me during my weakest, and you didn't freak when I talked to you telepathically."

"Kutoka-,"

"I'm half-demon! A neko hanyou! A half-breed! I'm...neither."

Her ears drooped, and she sunk under the water.

"Compared to you, mine doesn't seem as bad."

I took off my glove, revealing the charred blood red hand. Kutoka peered at it, and her eyes widened as they brightened to a honey gold with silver specks.

"We're one of the same."

With that, two gray hands appeared from the water. Large veins pumped glowing blood from the elbow to black crosses on the back of her hands. Black claws were at the end of each finger.

* * *

"This is so beautiful, I'm going to cry!"

"Lavi, don't interrupt!"

* * *

"Now get in."

I smiled and popped in.

"Well, isn't this a story to tell Mana," I asked as Kutoka began to wash my hair.

"You don't need to," said an old voice from the door. There in the doorway stood said clown with a large grin on his face.

"Mr. Mana, what are you doing here," Kutoka meowed.

"You guys were late so I asked around. Some of the other clowns said they saw Allen carrying around a girl. I only heard that last bits. I assume Allen told you my name."

"Nope," she smirked. "But he did call you 'Mana' when you were dressing my leg."

Mana raised a brow, utterly confused. "Allen, who is this?"

"Kutoka."

"But Kutoka is a cat."

"Neko hanyou, Dad."

"Well, I'll go with it. Stranger things have happened in the past."

"So she can stay?"

Mana smirked. "You already see her as a sister so why not?"

"Yeah!" Kutoka and I high-fived each other.

This is going to get interesting!

* * *

Finally, now I'm going to get Yin Yang Kittens up. Long due for an update! R&R!


	3. Author Note

Attention: All stories will be put on an undefined hiatus for the mourning of Aren, our pet mouse of two years. Our main author was hit the hardest, so we have no idea if she'll even look at the laptop. We apologize for any inconvenience since Yuu was going to finish the next chapter of HBAMCAW and post it today.

Gomen nasai.

-Kurosaki Itsutai


End file.
